Restless
by missmelon12
Summary: She doesn't realize it isn't her dream until she wakes up, chest heaving and trembling. Teamfic.


**Author's Note:** _This is a collab between Mooj (moojie on this site) and myself 3 It was kind of something I'd been wanting to write for a while, anyway, and I'm so glad to have had someone as awesome as her to work on this with. We had so freaking much fun. LOVE YOU MOOJ! 3 _

**oOo**

She doesn't realize it isn't her dream until she wakes up, chest heaving and trembling. And so, so very afraid of falling.

Falling. She'd been falling, plummeting downwards from somewhere high with no one, nothing to catch her and-

It strikes her how strange the feeling is, how foreign it is. This wasn't her dream and this isn't her fear. And with an effort, she drags herself upright in the bed, fingers clutching at the bedsheets.

_Robin._

She throws off the blankets and heads down the hall.

**oOo**

Conner doesn't sleep very well.

He thinks it has something to do with the pod, with the fact that he spent most of his life asleep. Or maybe it's the superhearing, which he's still struggling to control. There are so many little noises, snores and shuffles and all the little sounds of the cave at night to keep him awake.

So he's not very pleased when he's startled awake by M'gann's voice from somewhere down the hall.

"R-Robin?" Tap tap tap. "Robin, are you-"

He can hear the click of the lock on the door and the sound of the hinges as it opens. "Megan?" Robin sounds tired, his voice rough.

Megan hesitates, and he catches the sound of shuffling feet before, "I, ummm-" She pauses, and there's a brief period of awkward silence before she continues, talking fast, "I'm so sorry, I picked up on your dream and- Areyouokay?"

There's more silence, and then Robin's voice, cracking briefly. "I'm _fine_, Megan. Sorry I woke you. Go back to bed."

"Robin, do you want to talk about-"

"_No. _Please, just- Leave it alone. It won't happen again. I won't be going back to sleep."

"That-that's not going to-"

"_Just leave me alone."_ The door slams closed and Conner can just about hear it without his super hearing. He frowns, tosses the sheets off and heads for the door. There's no way he's going back to sleep now.

He finds M'gann still looking at Robin's door, mouth slightly open. Conner steps past her to knock himself, harder than necessary, but he really doesn't care.

"Robin. Open up."

The door opens just a crack to reveal Robin hastily shoving his glasses on. "Conner, this has nothing to do with-"

"You were rude to M'gann." Conner gives him one of his stares_._ The one he knows everyone always finds so unnerving.

Robin lets his head fall against the door frame, and sighs. "I'm sorry, Megs. Now go back to bed, both of you." He tries to shut the door again, but Conner puts his foot in the gap.

"No. Not until you apologize to M'gann and mean it."

M'gann touches Conner's arm, glancing nervously between him and Robin. "It's fine, Conner. We should just go back to bed."

"Rob? Everything okay?"

Wally's bedroom door is open, his head sticking out. He stifles a yawn and looks at Conner and Megan then at Robin's door, which has found it's way closed and locked again.

"Robin had a nightmare," Megan explains softly.

"Oh, that? Chill, guys. I got this." And then he slips past Conner and Megan to pound on the door at super speed. "ROBIN, OPEN UP!"

The door is yanked open again, revealing an angry Robin. "Shut _up,_ KF! You'll wake up the whole-"

The hug comes at high speed and Robin stumbles backward with a sudden arm full of speedster, clinging to Wally to stay on his feet. "_Dammit, _Wally. Get off me, I'm _fine._" The boy shoves him away quickly, glasses askew, a scowl on his face to rival Conner on a bad day.

Megan steps forward into the room, biting her lip. "Robin, please. You should talk about this."

"I don't _want_ to talk about it. There's nothing to talk _about."_

"Can't lie to me, Rob. Start talking." Wally smiles tightly, one arm still draped over Robin's shoulders. "Now what was the nightmare about?"

"None of your-"

"Falling. He was dreaming about falling." Megan's soft voice interrupts him and Robin draws in a ragged breath, fists clenching. He doesn't move away from Wally this time as the boy's arm drags him closer.

"Falling? Oh, _dude._ And with your- oh, _Rob," _and Wally's hugging him again, and Robin shoves at him and grumbles "Dude, stop it, j-just-" and then he falls silent because his hands are shaking. He pushes his glasses up to scrub at his eyes.

Conner shifts on his feet, then tentatively steps forward to place a hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's... it's okay?"

Robin mumbles something, face now buried against Wally's chest.

"What was that?"

"I said-" he pulls away from Wally and pauses for a deep breath, reaching up to fumble with his glasses, "I said you're really bad at this comfort thing, Con." He looks away, shoulders shaking slightly, "And this- this _isn't _okay. I'm an _aerialist_. I'm not supposed to be a-afraid of heights and oh _g-god_, my parents w-would be so-" he trails of with a choked noise, breath catching in his throat.

"Your parents would be proud of what you have accomplished, Robin."

Kaldur is in the doorway, a shine of water still on his skin. "Now would someone care to explain what is going on?"

"Yeah, do you guys have any fucking idea what time it is?" Artemis peers over Kaldur's shoulder with a scowl.

"Nightmare," Conner supplies, eyes not leaving Robin.

Robin slumps, defeated, against Wally. "_This _is more of a nightmare."

Wally laughs, ruffling Robin's hair. The boy's glasses are knocked askew again and he snatches them off his face, tossing them to the ground angrily. "I am so tired of these freaking glasses-" he grits out. He drops down onto the bed and pulls his knees up to his chest, hiding his face.

Wally is the first to climb up into the bed and join him, invading his personal space again without a second thought. He wraps the smaller boy in another tight hug. And Robin leans into it this time instead of pushing him away.

Wally looks up at the team. "Come on, guys, I can't do this alone."

The rest of the team piles onto the too-small bed, and for a minute there's a confusion of knees and elbows and shoving until everyone gets situated. And once they do Robin finally looks up and for the first time the entire team gets a look at his face, at bright blue eyes that look tired and so very young.

**oOo**

Red Tornado peers into the room to find Robin in the middle of what can only be described as a cuddle puddle. His head is pillowed on Conner's back, Conner's feet are under Megan's knees, Megan is wrapped around Kaldur's arm, Kaldur is back-to-back with Artemis, who is holding hands with Wally, whose free hand is in Robin's hair.

The robot considers for a moment, before backing out as quietly as he can. Breakfast can wait.


End file.
